If You Ask me To
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Catherine and Vartann can't resist each other anymore...


**A little Catherine/Vartann fic :) a request that came from Andry and Suzanne :)**

**this is for Andry, Suzanne and the rest of the AAM twitter crew ;) **

**The fic is named after a Celine Dion song called "If You Ask me To' and please listen to it either before or after reading :)...the other song used is 'I've Got the World on a String' :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I own NOTHING**

* * *

Catherine sat in her office listening to her iPod. There was nothing better than her favourite Celine Dion songs as she worked on finishing touches for a report. She was humming playfully to herself, enjoying the time alone she had. Her glasses were slipping on her nose but she ignored it. She began quietly singing to 'You and I', when someone softly touched her hand. She jumped in her seat and looked up. She smiled when she saw Tony Vartann smiling at her. She pushed her glasses up her nose and pulled out her ear buds, the music ringing into the room.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I did knock a few times." He said motioning to the now closed door.

"Don't worry about it, I shouldn't listen to music anyways." Catherine smiled. There was something about him that always made her feel happy, lighter. He dropped in one of the chairs she had in front of her desk.

"I wanted to return this, it was on the floor of my car, I don't think it's mine." He said as he handed her the golden earring. Catherine blushed as she took it in her hand. Their adventure in the backseat of his car had been spontaneous, but oh-so pleasurable. Catherine had admired Vartann from afar and that adventure in his car had been their first; apparently, he had been watching her, too.

"Look about that time; I'm not the kind of woman to, urm..." Catherine said as she lowered her eyes. Vartann stood and walked up to her. He pulled the chair away from the desk and crouched in front of her.

"Hey," He said placing a hand underneath her chin, lifting her face so he could look into her eyes, "you have nothing to be ashamed of, we were just two adults who had a great time... and those cocktails were very strong." He smiled. The touch of his hand made her heart skip a beat. Catherine nodded as she felt her cheeks warm up. "Alright." Vartann smiled as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. When she was around him, Catherine felt like a teenager, she loved him so much. He stood up, hoping Catherine wouldn't notice the bump in his pants and walked to the door.

"Tony." He heard her soft voice say behind him as he reached for the door. Vartann turned around and saw the gorgeous redhead standing in front of her desk. He slid a hand back and locked her office door; just in case. The Catherine he looked at was different from the Catherine Willows he had gotten to know at work.

"What is it?" He asked walking towards her. Catherine's heart was racing, why was she feeling this way, why did she want to do this? She had sworn she would not let another man get too close to her, but he was different and he didn't rush her, he seemed to hang around, waiting.

"I…" Catherine began as she gently trembled, her eyes glued on the floor. She felt like a teenager trying to tell her first boyfriend that she loved him.

"It's okay, you can say anything you want." Vartann said placing his hands on her waist.

"I think I love you." She said looking into his eyes. Vartann smiled at her. He raised his hands and pulled off her glasses. He leaned forward to place them on the desk and Catherine felt his breath on her neck. He pulled back to lock eyes with her. Her heart jumped as he placed his strong hands on the nape of her neck and pulled her face forward. Catherine's heart almost stopped as their lips touched. This kiss was different from the previous one they had had, it wasn't rushed or half drunk, it was passionate and loving. Catherine raised her hands to place them on his elbows as his hands stayed firmly on the back of her neck. Vartann broke the kiss and took his hands off of her. The two looked at each other and then, like in the movies, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again. The passion was undeniable and the hunger for each other was strong. Vartann's lips parted and his tongue slid into Catherine's mouth. The redhead moaned as he explored every inch of her mouth, their tongues gently touching. Catherine moved her hands towards the front of Vartann's shirt, her fingers played with the buttons and she undid each one slowly. She was feeling lustful, but she wanted to take her time. Not wanting to rush her, Vartann waited patiently as Catherine undid every button on his shirt and then ran her soft hands up his chest and down his arms, pulling the shirt off. Just like she had, Tony slid both hands underneath Catherine's shirt and then he pulled it off her head, breaking the kiss. He placed both hands on her waist and looked at Catherine in her red bra. He slowly ran a finger over her cleavage and then placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts. When he heard Catherine's breathing, it was shaky.

"You okay?" He asked. Catherine nodded.

"I think I've been waiting too long for this." She whispered before their lips met again. Vartann's hands slid from Catherine's waist to her stomach, where he undid her pants button. The black dress pants she was wearing fell down to the floor. The redhead's heart pounded as she pulled out Tony's belt. Their kiss got more passionate as Vartann's fingers slid into Catherine's black thong straps. At the same time as Tony's pants fell to the floor, Catherine's thong wrapped around her knees. The redhead wriggled her legs until her underwear was around her ankles, where she kicked it off. Vartann wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist about the same time she pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection. Catherine's tongue slid into Vartann's mouth as his hands slid down to her ass. Catherine felt every muscle in Vartann's chest flex as he cupped her ass and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked towards the side wall. They crashed into it as their kiss got more aggressive. Against his chest, Vartann could feel Catherine's warm center and he knew she was more than ready for him. He repositioned himself and lifted Catherine again. The redhead moaned as he lowered her onto his member. Their lips kept kissing while Catherine moved her hips as best as she could. With Vartann's strong hands holding her, he began thrusting his hips. Catherine leaned her shoulders back against the wall, arching her back and placed her hands on Vartann's shoulder. They groaned at the same time as he slid deeper into her. Vartann looked at Catherine's body in front of him. The redhead was slightly gasping with each of his thrusts. His eyes fell on the red silk bra she was still wearing.

"Take your bra off." He said trying to keep the moment. Catherine's hands left his shoulder and the red bra fell to the floor. Now fully naked with him, Catherine Willows was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Harder." He heard Catherine whisper. She moaned and tilted her head back as he obeyed. The redhead's fingers dug into Vartann's shoulders as the muscles clenched around his cock. Vartann looked up at Catherine, not wanting to miss a moment or an expression.

"Don't hold out for me, I'm almost there, too." He said when he saw her expression. He had barely finished his sentence that the redhead's lips parted and Catherine moaned loudly. Her body trembled as she showered his shaft with her warm juices. It only took a few more thrusts and Vartann finished as well. Catherine pulled herself closer to him and placed her head in his neck. Both of them were breathing heavily, Celine Dion still ringing through the room. Catherine let out a small laugh.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" She whispered in Vartann's ear.

"I have no idea." He said, still breathing heavily. He slid out of Catherine and gently placed her down.

"Easy." He said holding her up, as her knees buckled. Catherine laughed and placed her arms around his neck.

"You make me weak in the knees." She smiled at him. Vartann laughed and kissed her lips again. It took seconds for it to get more passionate. Catherine's fingers entangled in Vartann's hair as his hands slid down to her ass. As Catherine pushed Tony towards the desk, they heard a phone vibrate. They both groaned and the two moved to pick up their pants and look in the pockets.

"It's mine." Vartann said. "Vartann." He answered. Catherine hoisted herself on her desk and watched as he spoke and walked around her office... naked.

"I gotta go." He sighed as he picked up his boxers.

"So soon." Catherine said sliding off her desk and walking up to him.

"I have to, work." He smiled as he slid on his pants. Catherine picked up his shirt and helped him put it on.

"You should get dressed, too." He said. Catherine picked up her bra and looked around for her thong.

"I'm keeping this, by the way." He said, showing her the red underwear.

"Tony!" Catherine said.

"It'll give me a reason to come back and return it." He smiled as he placed the thong in his pocket. He leaned against the door and watched as Catherine got dressed again. As soon as the red shirt was over her head, Vartann gave Catherine a quick kiss and walked out the door. The redhead stood in the middle of her office, still amazed at what had happened. It was then she realised that not only was she in love with Tony Vartann, but he was in love with her, too. She turned around and picked up her iPod again. Placing the buds in her ear, she realised Celine had never stopped singing through the whole adventure. The redhead sat down and began to work again, with a permanent grin on her face. As the iPod began playing "I've Got the World on a String" Catherine found it hard to resist standing up and dancing, the memories of Vartann were still so present in the room and after all, she was in love. Finally, the urge was too strong, she stood up and without thinking much, she began singing and dancing to the song.

"_I've got the world on a string  
Sitting on a rainbow  
Got the string around my finger  
What a World Aww Man This Is The Life  
Hey Now I'm So In Love_." She sang proudly with the last verse. She stopped after the long note and smiled. Life was great right now.

"So, you're in love, huh?" She heard at the door. Catherine whipped around and saw Sara Sidle leaning against the door frame, a huge grin on her face. Catherine wanted to die. Out of everybody, Sara was the one that caught her.

"It's Vartann, right?" Sara smiled again.

"Go away, Sara." The red faced Catherine said as she returned to sit at her desk.

"I'll let this go… for now." Sara said, "But he did leave your office a few minutes ago with a big smile on his face." She added as she turned on her heels and left. Catherine bit her lower lip and smiled again. Yes, life sure was good, especially when she knew Tony Vartann would be coming back to see her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it :) there should be another Cath/Vartann fic soon :) read and review please :)**

**Kate xoxo**


End file.
